Power Rangers : Psycho Protectors
by Beifong224
Summary: The Psycho Rangers agree to Dimitria's terms and try to protect Earth. Happens around the time of Dino Thunder. I don't own any characters.


The Psycho rangers have been destroyed at every attempt to destroy the Power rangers failed. It has been 6 years sense their latest attack on the Rangers and they now roam as spirits trying to find away to escape and terrorize again.

"I'm sick and tired of being mere spirits! Red you told us you could find away out of this misery!" yelled Psycho Blue giving a death glare to Red.

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past 6 years!" Psycho Red was about to tear Blue apart but Psycho Pink held him back. Psychos Yellow and Black looked at their teammates nearly kill each other until Psycho Black spoke "Listen up were not going to find a way out of here if we keep arguing, Blue keep your damn mouth shut we've been stuck in this form for 6 years and our monster bodies have been destroyed, all you can do is argue with Psycho Red so cool it". The Psychos cooled off and Psycho Black separated from the group to think, Psycho Yellow noticed and went to see him. "Spoken like a true leader Black, I wonder why your not the leader instead of Red" she said. "I'm not as smart or strong as Psycho Red" he replied.

"You keep saying that but I've seen you in action your just as tough as him" said Psycho Yellow.

"Your just saying that there's no damn way I can beat him in a fair fight" he replied.

"For once we agree nobody can" said Yellow.

"Lets return to the group before they start wondering" said Black. With that both Psychos returned to the main group using their Psycho speed.

oOo

"They have great skills but why must they use them for evil" said Dimitria

"They were programmed to Dimitria" said Alpha 6.

"I'll talk to them for I sense a great evil a foot" said Dimitria. She then teleported herself to the Psycho ranger's position at an abandoned warehouse.

"Psycho Rangers!" she called out. The spirits of Black, Yellow, Blue, and Pink surrounded her, Psycho Red appeared in front of her.

"Why did you come here?" Psycho Red pointed at her and shot a glare at Dimitria.

"I need your help a great evil is a foot" she replied.

"Why should we care were made for evil" Psycho Red turned around and waited for an answer.

"Because I can help you escape your spirit form"

"I'm listening" replied Psycho Red. He turned around and faced her and said "Alright talk".

"Since your monster forms have been destroyed and your spirits you will need human bodies. Psycho's Red, Black, and Yellow already have human forms and are waiting at the Command Center. As for Pink and Blue I have provided two bodies for you. Once you have your bodies and human identities I will give you your morphers. From there on you will fight the forces of evil at any cost" explained Dimitria

"Psycho Red it's a good deal, will finally have bodies" said Psycho Black.

"I agree" said Yellow.

"Not a bad deal" said Blue.

"I'm in" said Pink.

Psycho Red made up his mind and said "Fine will do it"

Dimitria warped them all to a command center in the Angel Grove forest. She explained what they would be doing their. "Alpha can you have the human holograms so the Psycho Ranger's spirits can have bodies" said Dimitria. "Alright" Alpha activated the holograms. The Psycho Rangers stepped forward reached out to the holograms then they touched their foreheads. They finally had bodies. The Psychos Red, Black, and Yellow had their regular human forms while Psycho Pink had the form of an African American 21 year old with black hair that was down to the middle of her back, she also had brown eyes and pinkish lips. Like the other Psychos she had a black leather jacket with her designated color on her shirt and black jeans. Psycho Blue had the form of a 30 year old Asian man who had a black leather jacket, a blue shirt, black jeans, his hairstyle was a short curly style. "Psycho Rangers here are your Psycho Morphers" said Dimitria. She handed them out and the Psychos attached them to their wrists. "To activate Psycho Ranger mode say "Psycho Morph" and to deactivate say "Demorph". Explained Dimitria. "But you cannot use Psycho mode for your personel use, cannot use it for evil, and cannot reveal your identity out of Psycho mode am I clear?" asked Dimitria.

"Yes!" said the Psychos. Psycho Red asked "Who is this new enemy were supposed to fight?"

"They are called The Volcano Empire they live on the planet Venus but their invasion force uses a ship that is cloaked. If they win they will make humanity slaves and destroy the planet. Their leaders are Magkion and Lavoan and their top hench men are 1st Lt Lavor, Firespitter, Spider the Cruel, Insecticus, and Electricon. " answered Dimitria.

"They don't look so tough!" exclaimed Psycho Blue.

"They are far from predictable Psychos do not be fooled" replied Dimitria

"Alpha show them the Zords".

Alpha showed the pictures of the Zords to the Psychos who looked shocked. "These are little presents for you sense your monster forms have been destroyed" said Alpha. "For Psycho Red you have the fire breathing red Tyrannosaur Zord, Psycho Black has the black Ankylosaurus Zord, Psycho Yellow has the yellow Pterosaur Zord, Psycho Pink has the Pink Styracosaurus Zord, And Psycho Blue has the blue Carnotaurus Zord" explained Alpha.

"Also you all have your own special abilities" said Dimitria.

"What about weapons?" asked Psycho Blue.

"Your old weapons have been restored" said Dimitria. The alarm went off and Alpha panicked "Ay yi yi the Volcano Empire is attacking the plaza"

"Psycho Rangers it is time" said Dimitria. Alpha warped the Psychos to the plaza.

Psycho Red got into a fighting stance and said "Alright lets do this Psycho Morph!" He turned into his psycho mode and the other Psychos did also. They used their psycho speed and found a battered plaza with fire and shrapnel around, then the Volcano warriors who looked like red lizards with sharp teeth and no tail. The weapons for the lizards was an arm that was a curved sword.

"Listen up lava breath were the Psycho Rangers and if you want to die I suggest you back off" said Psycho Red.

"You're a fool if you're up against us" said the general. "Apologies I'm Wicked the Terrible now out of our way!" he waved his hand for them to move.

"Were the new protectors of Earth so back off, Psycho Sword!" Red got out his sword and pointed it at Wicked.

"Psycho Rod" said Black.

"Psycho Sling" Said Yellow.

"Psycho Axe" said Blue.

"Psycho Arrow" said Pink.

"Fools, Attack! Leave none alive!" yelled Wicked to his soldiers. The Lava warriors attacked. Psycho Red grabbed one's arm and flipped him over he sliced the other with his Psycho sword. Red saw more coming and did his special ability "Flare Sword!" his sword was on fire and Psycho Red charged the warriors but shot fireballs from his sword. The fireballs blasted a few but Red finished the others off by slicing them and grabbing one by the throat and burning him.

Psycho Black charged the lava troops. He swung his Psycho rod at the soldiers and he took them down one by one. Two lava troops grabbed one end of the Psycho rod but Psycho Black flipped them. He gutted another lava trooper. Psycho Black jumped and kicked to lava troopers on the head. "I'm sick and tired of this Earthquake!" he smashed his Psycho rod into the ground and cracked the earth 5 lava troops fell in and were crushed. He then continued to fight.

Psycho Yellow was in the thrill of battle and kicked a lava trooper while doing a back flip. She smashed another ones jaw. She also elbowed one in the stomach. A lava trooper raised his arms and tried to smash her but Psycho Yellow grabbed his arms and twisted them. She wasn't a bad shot either she brought out her Psycho Sling and shot 3 lava troops. "Ha! Try to fight me and you'll be annihilated". She didn't notice but Wicked shot three fireballs from his palm. Psycho Black noticed this and ran to her "Psycho Yellow look out!" he jumped over her and took the shots for her. "Ahh!" he yelled, Psycho Black's body fell lifelessly to the ground. "Psycho Black!" yelled Psycho Yellow she ran to his body. She fell to her knees and tried to awake him. "Come on, please get up Psycho Black please" Psychos Pink, Blue, and Red engaged Wicked. "Explosive Arrow!" yelled Psycho Pink. She shot three arrows at the same time and they exploded in Wicked's face. Psycho Blue did his classic Psycho Spin had some deadly scars on him. Psycho Red slashed his face removing one eye from its socket. "Ahh! I'll be back Rangers! Mark my words!" with that he warped himself out of there. The Psychos saw Psycho Yellow and Black. Psycho Black was still unconscious and Psycho Yellow was trying awaking him. "What happened?" asked Psycho Red. "He took three shots to his chest trying to protect me" answered Psycho Yellow. "We should get him back to the base Alpha and Dimitria can take care of him" suggested Psycho Blue. "I agree" said Psycho Red he then warped them to the base.


End file.
